No Regalo Besos
by Monga
Summary: ya conteste sus rewies¡ lean lean¡ n..n fiesta fiesta¡ [sasu saku]
1. 1 chapter:desaogate

_No regalo besos._

_Kamiraroro_

_Ese día no había tomado, no había bebido no tenia olor, solo paso, no se como, pero yo estaba hay, no se como, pero paso paso._

_I: desahógate._

Cuando era joven (25) mi mejor amiga me había conseguido trabajo en un Púb., claro iban muchos hombres, pero les puedo asegurar que seguí virgen hasta el fin, y no bese a nadie, aunque no me crean, solo e besado un hombre, el pololo de mi mejor amiga.

Llego una noche, para ser exactos fue un viernes, todavía me acuerdo, en su 5 copa de sake ya estaba ebrio, ya era muy tarde, y me contó que le había dado un tiempo, claro ino es muy buena para patear, en cambio yo me gano la vida trabajando a no muy temprana edad, mientras a ella le dan todo en bandeja de plata mientras yo oigo a hombres que se quejan de sus novias como: "mi novia es drogadicta, mi novia me boto, mi novia es alcohólica, etc.…"

Claro que hubo mas de un hombre que quiso llevarme a la cama, pero yo decía rotundamente que no, como les dije, ni e besado, y sigo virgen.

Pero una noche el, me contó su historia, y yo le conté la mía, nose como llegamos a eso, pero a sasuke no se olvida.

Flash back

Lo divise, el me pidió su primera copa de sake, yo se la di con gusto, para mas remate, muchos hombres me veían las piernas por andar con mini, si, si a algo tengo que agradecer, fue la genética de mi cuerpo, para mayor remate, era mi primera noche con mini, no ban al caso, sasuke se tomo su copa al seco.

-"otra?"-

-"por favor"-

-"muy angustiado?"-

-"creo que se nota mucho"-

-"he visto peores caras, no te preocupes n.n"-

Creo q en ese momento, juro que lo vi. sonriendo, pero vi que desde otra mesa me llamaban deje la conversación pero le entregue su segundo baso de sake, volví a la barra y hay estaba, con su baso vació.

-"si sigues así, q será de ti"-

-" he tomado mucho mas"-

-" otra?"-

-"solo dame"-

-"soy sakura"-

-"sasuke gusto"-

-" igual yo"-

-"SAKURA¡"-

Si me llamaban muchos clientes me venían a frecuentar uno de ellos era azumaki, un joven muy apuesto que mas de una vez se lamentaba ser pobre, por que según sabia estaba enamorado de hinata una joven pudiente de mucha riqueza, ellos dos estaban enamorados pero no podían estar juntos por distintas situaciones económicas.

-"que pasa naruto?"-

-"dame un güisqui por favor"-

-"ya te lo traigo"-

Volví a la barra y el me hablo

-"parecen que te conocen mucho"-

-"muchos vienen reseguido a visitarme, y muchas veces son por sus novias, muy pocas mujeres vienen acá, y si vienen son para despedidas de soltera"-

-"no creo que tengas novio"-

-" pues, la verdad creo que se nota mucho en mi cara"-

-" no solo que si tu fieras mi novia, no te dejaría por ningún motivo trabajar aquí"-

-" este trabajo me lo consiguió mi mejor amiga"-

-"como se llama la perra?"-

-" mi amiga? A pues ino- luego le serví otra copa de sake como leyéndole el pensamiento, y me fui para darle el güisqui a naruto"-

-"acá esta naruto"-

-"gracias sakura, me encantaría que tu fueras hinata"-

-"creo que a mi también, yo creo que tienes que luchar por tus cosas naruto"-

-si tienes razón pero mañana hoy estoy aquí para verte n.n"-

-"gracias naruto-san"-le bese la frente, cuando me pedían un beso yo siempre se los daba en la frente, nunca en los labios, me gusta jugar con ellos.

-"dijiste ino?"-

-"si.. la conoce su apellido es.."-

-"yamaka.. te presento a mi puta polola"-

-"te dejo?"-

-" tu misma lo dijiste"-

-" pero tampoco me gusta que la trates así- sacando una botella de sake- la casa invita"-

-"gracias"-

Los dos hicimos un brindis, nos miramos a los ojos le di una sonrisa, y luego me llamaban, si, era un vodka tuve que ir y llevar la botella entera, ese tipo recién había llegado y tenia una cara muy preocupante, pase un rato con el conversamos, y depuse se quedo dormido, le debería decir al jefe que lo saque, por mientras kakashi esta ocupado.

-"por que tanta demora?"-

-"no acostumbro a tomar ordenes"-

-" no te las estoy dando bien"-

-"bien, botella o copa?"-

-"creo que es mejor botella"-

-"como quieras saske-kun"-

luego se me quedo mirando raro iba a buscar un caco-cola pues tenia mucha sed, con correr de aquí para aya te da mucha sed, me la tome al seco, si se… todos se me quedan mirando, luego partí donde naruto, y 5 hombre mas que me llamaban, y te piden tus típicos datos y no hay quien se sobre pasa.

-"y como te llamas?"-

-" que te importa"-

-"uu chica ruda"-

-"que vas a tomar"-

-"quieres tomar algo con migo"-

-"estoy trabajando"-

-" vamos nunca hace mal un descanso- el tipo se paro , me agarro de la cadera, kakashi me decía que cuando pasara algo así, lo mejor es echar al cliente para que no se arme una broca eso hice, le pegue en la espalda lo deje dormido, y luego lo pateé para afuera.. Luego lo que siempre decía la noche.

-"el que se quiera sobrepasar como el, ya sabe cual es su segundo sitio, el basurero"-

Luego todos empezaron a conversar como siempre lo hacían y otros veían football en la televisión. Yo por mientras me fui a la barra.

-"duro golpe"-

-"acostumbro a dar peores"-

-"enserio?"-

-" no crees que estas tomando mucho saske-kun?"-

-"tengo derecho, soy mayor de edad"-

-"yo no se conducir y no se como te vas a ir a tu casa"-

-"no me quiero ir por mientras, te quedas hablar conmigo?"-

-"espérame, altiro vuelvo, voy a sacar una coca cola"-

-" sake, yo te invito"-

-"bueno"-

-" que te hizo ella?"-

-" la pille besándose con un amigo mió, es muy puta, yo enserio la quería, pero si el no me quiere, siempre esta la segunda opción"-

-" y cual es?"-

-" dolor, o sake"-

-"sake mucho mejor n.n"-

Luego hicimos otro brindis claro el empezó. Luego nos quedamos mirando un largo tiempo como tontos, si era un tipo muy guapo, para ser verdad muy sexy, claro como dije in se agarra a los mejores ósea: "con poder, con dinero, que sepan hacerlo, y que le regalen cosas y siempre se tenían que ver sexys delante de ella o si no los dejaba, seguramente sasuke no obedeció el mandato de mi amiga, quien podría seguirlo, en cambio yo, con tal que me amen, soy feliz.

-"amen"-

-" hm… apuesto a que tu, estudias en una universidad privada"-

-"seh"-

-"tienes mucho dinero"-

-"seh"-

-"poreso te quería ino.. siempre hace lo mismo, en realidad supuestamente yo soy su mejor amiga, bueno sinceramente talvez toy en el numero 89.. quien sabe cual es su mejor amiga ¬¬"-

-" es muy…#-

-"clasista, racista, rosadita, que cree que el mundo es material y…"-

Pero cuando iba a decir la ultima palabra el me callo, me callo con u boca, no se como pero ya estaba echo, pero creo que la teníamos muchas cosas en común pero ese momento era exquisito.

Depuse un poco torpe, el me abrió la boca, se noto mucho que yo no sabia dar besos, si es mi primer beso , bueno en fin, termino y yo no me di cuenta, abrí los ojos un poco tarde el ya no estaba creo que estaba escribiendo una nota mientras yo lo besaba o el me besaba saque el papel de la mesa y lo lei:

_-"ya sabes como te voy a pagar las botellas de sake, sasuke"_

A que vendría eso?, TIENE RAZON NO ME PAGO¡

-"KAKASHI ME VA A MATAR¡"-

¿bien les gusto?

Espero rewi

Como quieren que sasuke le page a sakura?

Con lemon, o con dinero?

Digan digan XDDD

Bueno nos vemos

_Kamiraroro._


	2. 2 chapter: PAGAME¡

_No regalo besos._

_Kamiraroro_

* * *

Asi me pago he? un cliente que se porto muy mal, muy mal sera tratado por la camarera , no lo crees saske-kun?

* * *

_

* * *

II: PAGAME¡_

Te fuiste si lo se, te fuiste y me dejaste llena de suspiros, recién eran las 2:37 de la madrugada y el local cerraba a las 3:00, que haría en ese tiempo?, que tenia que hacer en ese tiempo, talvez sasuke no se había ido muy lejos, a menos que se aya ido en auto.

-"ESO ES¡-afirme, el no podía conducir por que estaba ebrio, aunque se notase poco, pero lo estaba, sabia perfectamente que la policía no lo dejaban conducir ósea le quedaba solamente recorrer el camino a pie.

Pero no podía dejar el local "kanoha Púb." tenia que seguir abierto, como me las arregló ahora? NARUTO¡

-"naruto¡ puedes venir?"-

-"seh altiro"-dijo aquel rubio, cuando llego vio a sakura un poco rara y muy extraña, pero no le dio instancia, esa mujer era extraña, el ya sabia toda su historia- que pasa sakura-chan?

-"naruto puedes hacerte cargo del Púb. yo voy… a botar la… basura¡ altiro vuelvo 5 minutos nada mas ok?"-

-"ya pero demórate poco"-

-"hay¡ te quiero mucho naruto n.n"- le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue

-"también te quiero sakura-chan"- dijo el rubio antes que sakura saliera del local

* * *

Afuera hacia un viento horrible 

Sabían que estaban en pleno verano, pero las noches, habían noches que era muy frías, parecía que casi iba a llover, un clima muy extraño para un ciudad de fuego… pero hay estaba… fumando un cigarrillo con la mirada perdida en la calle, sakura solo le veía la espalda, sasuke sabia que estaba hay.

Sakura se sentía incomoda, lo encontró pero ahora? Que hacia? No por mientras nada… nada¡, le DEBIA LA CUENTA¡

-"Saske-kun?"-

-"te dije que te iba a pagar la cuenta, no confías en mi?"-

-" y cuando se supone que me la vas a pagar?"-

-" el beso fue un adelanto, no se con quieres que te page, supongo tengo que oír tu historia, no crees, ya que, tu escuchaste todos mis suspiros por ella"-

-"no me gusta contar cosas mías, tengo mejor cosas que escuchar que contar"-

-"enserio?"-

-"si, muchas cosas, pero por que no me dices como me vas a pagar la cuenta?"-

-" por que e un secreto, solo dime una cosa, efectivo o cheque"-

-" no aceptamos cheque señor"-

-" yo solo traje cheques"- sakura se acerco un poco mas y sasuke se dio vuelta, apago el cigarrillo y se dedico a ver a sakura.

-"pero supongo que por ser tu primera vez pasa"-

-" o puedo pagarte de otra manera"-

-" y… cual seria?, sabes eres un cliente muy caprichoso, supongo el mas caprichoso de to…"-

Otra vez, otra vez me dejaba con las palabras en la boca, que haría, no podía resistirme, pero como toda historia tiene su final, esta la tubo, y no me gusto ¬¬.por primera vez no me gusto oír la voz de naruto-kun.

-"SAKURA-CHAN¡"-

-"hm… creo que me llaman"-

-"pues que esperas anda- sasuke saco otro cigarrillo- quieres?"-

-"no em gusta fumar, soy asmática"-

-"bueno me hace mal- lo boto- y supongo que no me acostumbrarías fumando, no crees?"-

-"pienso que es un al habito, solo eso"-

-"pero te hace mal"-

-"SAKURA-CHAN¡"- gritaba naruto desesperado, que no podia encontrar sake

-"sabes depuse hablo contigo, hasta otra¡ saske-kun¡ n.n"- Sakura se estaba yendo

-"hasta la noche- digo sasuke muy bajito que el solo se pudo ir, luego subio a su auto y se fue.

* * *

( termine¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ nah mentira XDDD a veces funciona u.ú) hahaha bueno sigamos… XDDD

Adentro de kanoha Púb.

-"sakura-chan¡ donde esta el sake?"-

-"yo sirvo, gracias naruto"-

-" de nada sakura-chan n.n"-

Depuse de toda mi bla, bla ya casi estaba cerrando el unico que quedaba era un tipo con cabello largo y ojos parecidos a los de sasuke, casi parecian hermanos, pero como dije ya casi estaban cerrando

Mi reloj marco las 3:00 y fui directamente al tipo, era muy callado.

-"em.. disculpe pero ya estamos cerrando"-

-"enserio"-

-"si n.nU tendría la amabilidad de retirarse por favor?"-

-" por mientras no quiero"-

-"señor no estoy a gusto suyo ¬¬"-

-" hm… cuanto debo?"-

-" 5 yenes ( N/A: porsiacaso no se cuanto vale un yen porsiacaso xDDD)"-

-" toma"-

-"gracias"- el tipo se paro y se fue.

Sakura estaba muy feliz, ese era el ultimo cliente, y últimamente las ganancia habían subido, en la universidad la premiaron con un marcado 10 en su agsinatura de farmacia, y era muy posible que el próximo año le dieran la carrera gratuita por que sus notas eran infalibles con el promedio general de todo su curso.

En fin no creo que poreso este feliz, si no por lo que ocurrió en la noche.

-"ALFIN¡ MAÑANA NO TRABAJO¡ Y HINATA ME INVITO A UNA FIESTA¡ QUE FELIZ ME SIENTO TTOTT"-( si esta feliz por que llora? xDDDD)

-"mañana no trabajas?"

-"he?-sakura se giro de golpe- saske-kun¡ hem.. me vas a pagar, que ya cierro"-

-"si cierra yo te pago"-

-"es que primero tengo que ordenar algunas cosas, aquí y"-

-"no importa, yo te enero"-

-"gracias"-

Sakura empezó a limpiar todas las mesas, sasuke se quedo arriba del piano con cola que había en el Púb., si será un Púb. pero era el Púb. de hombres mas famoso de kanoha , no mucha gente se les permitía entrar allí, y los que enraban conocían a gente de hay o eran invitados, pero como era verano, no mucha gente iba, poreso en verano a sakura le extraño que aumentaran las ventas.

En ese piano se tocaba mientras muchas parejas bailaban al centro de la pista si el actual Púb. de kanoha antes era un teatro pero lo demolieron. Lo único que se salvo fue el piano, y unos pocos adornos del ejemplar clásico, claro cuando no había nadie sakura tocaba el piano, pero cuando ni siquiera estaba kakashi.

-"ino me contó que unas de sus amigas tocaba el piano, tu lo tocas?"-

-"si pero cuando no hay nadie?"-

-"pero tocas canciones tuyas, o de compositores"-

-"de las dos"-

-"y por que no me tocas una"-

-"por que… me da vergüenza"-

-"vamos¡ una no es ninguna sakura, toca"-

-"o esta bien, pero si apenas te burlas"-

-"no me burlo"-

-"bueno"-

-"como se llama la canción?"-

"How Come You Don't Call Me de Alicia keys, pero en version de su unplugged quires oirla?"-

-"dale"-

* * *

LETRA DE LA CANCION ALICIA KEYS - HOW COME YOU DON'T CALL ME (UNPLUGGED)

But all I wanna know baby is  
If what we had was good...

I keep your picture beside my bed (mmm)  
And I still remember everything you said (mmm)  
I always thought our love was so rare I guess I was wrong  
Always thought you'd be by my side papa now you're gone  
(And I'm not tryna hear that sht)

What I wanna know baby  
If what we had was good  
How come you don't call me anymore

Still light the fire on the rainy night  
Still I invision you holding me tight  
Everybody say  
Everybody say that we should never part  
Tell me baby baby baby why  
Why you wanna go and break my heart

What I wanna know baby  
If what we had was good  
How come you don't call me anymore

Sometimes it feels like I'm gonna die  
If you don't call me Papa  
Oh you gotta try

I'll get down on my knees  
Hoping you please  
Oooh won't you call me sometime Papa

Whhhyyyy on earth  
Can't you just pick up the phone  
You know I don't like to be alone

How come you don't call me  
(Repeat til fade w/ adlibs)

* * *

-"O.O no se por que le tienes miedo a cantar"- 

-"por que canto muy mal TTOTT"-

-"no cantas mal, cantas muy bien tonta, y creo que tu muy bien lo sabes"-

-"que te digo que canto sola solamente ¬¬ cabron"-

-"tonta"-

-"cabron"-

-"te quiero"-

-"me too"-

Se besaron pero ese beso, ese beso libero mucho, mucho mas que excitación, mucho mas que solo placer, que podrá ser?

Sasuke la levanto la cargo en sus brazo y se la llevo al auto…

* * *

Me encanta dejar los fics asi¡

Hahaha

Bueno como veran hago los capi mas cortitos por que tengo mis ultimas pruebas y como me e farreado los dos semestres tengo que estudiar como japones XDDDD yo po la china hahahah

Bueno en las preguntas

¿quedo claro que voy a hacer lemon?

¿auto o cama?

¿preservativo o no?

Digan digan XDDD

A por cierto es mi primer lemon asique no me maten hee ¬¬ bueno solo eso, talvez el viernes suba, si esque me aprendo los gametos y todo lo de naturaleza¡¡¡ queda mañana no mas xDDD me desquito¡ lo juro¡

En fin¡ gracias a los 3 rewies¡ se los agradesco¡

Bueno el prox cap les aseguro lemon :P aunque talvez me demore¡

Bye bye¡¡

Su amiga y escritora

**

* * *

**

_Kamiraroro_

* * *


	3. 3 chapter: el esperado lemon XD

_No regalo besos._

_Kamiraroro_

* * *

_¿Cómo te digo que no? Cuando digo si? xDDD que digo¡_

* * *

_III: el esperado lemon._

**(advertencia: esto no es para menores de 14 años pero yo tengo 13 XDDD y ayer tube la prueba de los orgasmos y ejem.. .espero 7 por los lemon XDDD y rewies ¬¬ asi que lo puede leer hasta un tipo de 11 :D le doy permiso pero no me ago cargo por como quede la mente después n.nU adios)**

Sasuke la levanto la cargo en sus brazo y se la llevo al auto…sakura se detuvo un momento, y le dijo a sasuke

-"que estamos haciendo?"-

-"lo que hace cualquier pareja"-

-"pero mis cosas TTOTT"-

-"depuse venimos por ella total todavía esta kakashi"-

Con eso sasuke se la llevo casi corriendo al auto la puso en la silla y luego sasuke se subió muy rápido al auto cerro la puerta y sakura ya lo estaba besando, sasuke se saco su chaqueta de cuero negro (que sexy yo quiero una :C)

Sasuke empezó a desabotonar la blusa de sakura cuando aparece la policía (que bollo XDDD)

Golpeo el vidrio y le dijo que esos actos están prohibos, que para eso esta el domicilio, entonces se tuvieron que ir a la casota, mansión, como sea de sasuke.

-"fuck police"-

-"hahaha"-

Llegaron muy rápido y sasuke la cargo luego entro a su casa no había nadie, fue directo al grano: su pieza o su cama XDDD

Hay puso a sakura muy despacio en la cama, se saco la chaqueta, de nuevo y empezó a besar a sakura muy despacio, mientras besaba, sasuke con su mano desabotonaba la blusa de sakura, viendo la lencería de ella, sakura se revolcó en la cama junto a sasuke, y empezó a desabotonar su blusa también, pero sasuke se adelanto y el también se revolcó, quedando como antes ( q indecisos ¬¬) sasuke fue bajando por el cuello de sakura, el olor al alcohol se sentía en su boca y en sus vestimenta botadas alrededor de la cama, sasuke desabrocho la lencería de sakura,( el sostén ¬¬) viendo sus grandes y redondos pechos, sasuke sonrió para el, empezó a mordisquear el pezón mientras con su mano acariciaba el otro produciendo un pequeño gemido de sakura, luego sasuke empezó a lamerlo muy despacio, paso al otro pecho y izo lo mismo, solo que un poco mas fuerte, luego sakura se dio vuelta y bajo cierre del pantalón de sasuke muy despacio mientras besaba su abdomen ,luego lo dejo de besar, tenia una sonrisa en sus labios, saco el cinturón,y los despojo de sus pantalones, ahora solo faltaba sakura, sasuke por su lado, metió su mano por dentro del la falda de sakura, mientras la estimulaba, le besaba la boca y muy lentamente empezó a acariciar toda la pelvis de sakura, produciendo mas gemidos de parte de la chica, sasuke la miro y le dijo:

-"segura que quieres hacer esto?"-

-"sigue saske-kun"-

Sasuke hizo caso a sakura , le bajo la falda de un tirón a sakura. Luego vio su única y ultima prenda, sasuke la saco con los dientes produciéndole una risas a sakura ,sasuke le abrió las piernas a sakura, y poso su lengua, empezó a lamer muy despacio, sakura cada vez mas se excitaba y gemía o decía" mas rápido sas…ke-kun" v luego empezó a lamer con mas fuerza, y sakura gemía un poco mas, pero sasuke paro y sakura sabia que era su turno, bajo los boxers de sasuke, y vio su glande (para que vean que aprendía algo en natu XDD) siguo lo tomo y se lo puso en la boca empezó a acariciarlo, lamerlo con su boca, sasuke también gemía, sakura cada vez lo lamía con mas fuerza pero sasuke la volcó, el estaba encima de sakura, sakura tenia una gran sonrisa ese era el gran momento, sasuke entro al cuerpo de sakura, sakura le dolió un poco, sasuke no uso preservativo, luego empezó a mover la cadera muyyyyy despacio, tan despacio que :" mas rápido… ah¡ no pares" le decía sakura entre gemidos, sasuke empezó a acelerar el paso cada vez mas sakura cada vez se excitaba, y vio a sasuke, el tenia una sonrisa en sus labios, cada vez mas con mas prisa movían sus caderas, hasta que el orgasmo fue expulsado al cuerpo de sakura, los dos lo sintieron, sasuke se acostó encima de sakura los dos estaban muy excitados, se besaron y para razón de sakura, sasuke se quedo dormido, sakura lo tapo y se quedo dormida en su hombro…

-"buenas noches saske-kun"

Le dio un beso en los labios de sasuke y se quedo dormida en los sueños de Morfeo.

* * *

Listo¡ me quedo corto pero es puro lemon este cap. Les dije…

En el prox…

¿sasuke creera que sakura es una puta?

¿llegara ino a su casa?

¿sasuke se acordara de algo de ayer?

¿la echara de la casa apenas despierte el?

¿me van a poner mas de 5 rewie?

¿Cómo me salio el lemon?

¿Cómo sasuke sabia de kakashi?

¿despediran a sakura por ser inresposable?

¿ino se enojara con sasuke?

¿sakura llorara el proximo capitulo?

¿tendra un rojo sakura en sus notas?

SASUKE SE VA A EE.UU¡ como es eso¡¡

¿sakura tendra un bebe?

¿Qué sexo tendra el bebe?

¿dejare de escribir si no me dejan mas de 5 rewies?

¿si no les gusto el lemon.. abra otra vez para mejorar?

DIGAN xDDD

Bueno hay les deje el cuestionario .. ustedes tambien estan a pruebas XDDDD

Si me quedo muy mal el lemon TTOTT pero sepan que es mi primer lemon.. la proxima hare uno mejor TTOTT SE LOS JURO¡

BUENO ESO¡

RESPONDAN HEE ¬¬

ESO BYE¡

Su amiga y escritora:

* * *

_**kamiraroro**_

* * *


	4. 4 chapter: No te acuerdas lo que paso?

No regalo besos

Kamiraroro

* * *

_No te acuerdas lo que paso?_

En medio de un sueño, se despertó de golpe, casi se cae de la cama, pero cuando se volvió acostar, había un bulto, no no podía ser ino, ino pues… era un niña chica que no hacia mas que chillar, entonces quien?, no se acordaba nada de ayer, que¡ NO¡

-"TOME SAKE¡¡"-

-"WAAAAAAAA"-

Una chica pelirosada se callo de la cama, seguramente debe ser la acompañante de sasuke por esa noche…acompañante ¡ PUTA DEBE HABER SIDO¡ tendrá sida¡

Sakura se asusto tanto que se callo de la cama, sin querer se paro y sasuke se hizo el dormido, entonces sakura, solo le quedaba dormir también…

Pero…

-"DETENTE¡¡¡"-

-"QUE¡¡"-

-"SAL DE AQUÍ¡"-

-"QUE QUE¡"-

-"TE DIJE QUE SALGAS DE AQUÍ …PUTA¡"-

Sakura casi se le cae el alma a los pies… pu..puta le dijo¡ PUTA¡¡¡¡ trabajara en un Púb. pero NO ES PUTA¡

-"DEJAME DECIRTE QUE TRABAJARE EN UN PUB PERO¡ NO SOY PUTA¡"-

-"QUE TE VAYAS¡"-

-"GRRRRRRR TE ODIO¡"-

-"PUES TE FELICITO"-

Sakura agarro sus cosas y se fue, no volvería entrar a esa casa, nunca mas…

Se fue a pie, estaba llorando, sus ropas estaban arrugadas, ahora… solo estaba su casita… pero y sasuke?

-"SASKE-KUN¡ nOn"-

-"ino ¬¬ que haces aquí?"-

-"vengo visitar a unos de mis.. quiero decir a mi novio¡¡ nOn"-

-"novio o amante… vete de aquí, tengo sueño"-

-"…QUE¡ SASKE SON LAS 12 DEL DIA¡"-

-"PUES TENGO SUEÑO DEJA DE GRITAR Y ANDATE¡"-

Ino se fue muy disgustada no iba hablar con el…

Sasuke trato de recordar algo de la noche, solo unos pocos recuerdos y entre esos salía siempre ella, el recortaba las palabras con simples besos, solo eso, talvez estaba muy ebrio para fijarse en una puta… si…SIDA¡¡ no le pregunte¡¡¡¡¡… Y SI TIENE SIDA¡¡¡ q va hacer de mi¡

Mientras sakura recorría sola las calles, ya casi llegando a su casa, lo extraño fue encontrar a un tipo igualito a la noche anterior, antes de cerrar, en la puerta de su casa.

Cuando lo vio, se impacto demasiado, se parecía mucho a sasuke¡… Sasuke… bah putoke seria ¬¬

-"te puedo ayudar?"-

-"te llamas sakura haruno?"-

-"si… pasa algo?"-

-"podemos hablar?"-

-"si claro"-

Sakura abrió la puerta, y el sujeto entro.

-" hola me llamo itachi, y soy amigo de kakashi"-

-"ah¡ hola…"-

-"bueno iré al grano"-

-"¿?"-

-"kakashi me dijo hoy en la mañana que te iba a despedir, así que, como te despidió, te quería hacer una oferta, también tengo un Púb. pero me hace falta una garzona"-

-"y?"-

-"si tu querías tener ese puesto… se que cuando logras estar en el pub kanoha, puedes estar en cualquier Púb."-

-"si… supongo"-

-"y que me dices?"-

-"pues… acepto nOn"-

-"bien en 3 días mas empiezas a trabajar, desde las 12 hasta las 4"-

-"ok¡"-

-"bueno un placer¡ hasta luego¡"-

-"hasta luego nOn"-

-"SASKE-KUN¡ LE LLEVO EL DESA…LA COMIDA?"

-"NAH MARIA¡ ME VOY A TRABAJAR¡"-

Hm… algo se trama ( SI¡ SASUKE TIENEN NANA XDD)

-"bueno como sea, que le vaya bien es su dia :D"-

-"gracias Maria"-

Sasuke puso su auto en marcha, y lo que vio fue a itachi salir de un depto ( si no es casa..es depto) sasuke le abrió la puerta..

-"concediste garzona?"-

-"si¡ alfil trabajaba en el kanoha Púb.¡ hará un buen servicio"-

-"hm…"-

-"como se llama?"-

-"sakura haruno"-

Flash back

_-"que estamos haciendo?"-_

_-"lo que hace cualquier pareja"-_

_-"pero mis cosas TTOTT"-_

_-"depuse venimos por ella total todavía esta kakashi"-_

End flash back..

-"SASUKE CUIDADO¡"-

Puso freno, estaba rojo el semáforo hizo un suspiro y siguió manejando.

-"EN QUE PIENSAS SASUKE?"-

-"EN NADA¡¡¡"-

Flash back

_-"Saske-kun?"-_

_-"te dije que te iba a pagar la cuenta, no confías en mi?"-_

_-" y cuando se supone que me la vas a pagar?"-_

_-" el beso fue un adelanto, no se con quieres que te page, supongo tengo que oír tu historia, no crees, ya que, tu escuchaste todos mis suspiros por ella"-_

END FLSH BACK

-"sakura¡¡¡"-

-"si ella va a trabajar"-

-"QUE QUE¡ LAS DESPIDIERON?"-

-"QUE SI¡ YA TE CONTE ¬¬"-

-"CUANDO TE E PUESTO ATENCION ¬¬"-

-"yo creía que siempre u.ú"-

(xD)

-"bueno ahora sabes que no"-

-"que se espera de ti sasuke ¬¬"-

Flash back

_-"segura que quieres hacer esto?"-_

_-"sigue saske-kun"-_

End flash back

-"y poreso la elegí… que opinas?"-

-"Me dijiste algo?"-

-"sasuke, te pasa algo… estas… extraño"-

-"no nada… ino.. tu sabes"-

-"… no creo que ino sea la culpa"-

-"………"-

-"lo sabia¡ ALFIN TE SEPARASTE DE ELLA¡ te felicito nOn FUE LO MEJOR QUE PUDISTE HACER… TE LO ASEGURO"-

-"NO ES ESO"-

Puso el freno al auto.

-" ES SAKURA¡ QUE NO ENTIENDES¡"-

-"SAKURA? O,O…ok.. no entiendo… que te hizo?"-

-"nada…"-

-"ENTONCES POR K CUSO ESTAS HACI¡"-

-"hicimos el… tu sabes"-

-"ENGAÑASTE A INO¡ ósea pudiste quebrar con ella pero ¬¬ eso es bajo"-

-"ella se beso con un tipo"-

-"quien?"-

-"shikamaru"-

-"…y porque no se lo dijiste, a mi parecer los dos están a manos, con razón sakura estaba triste OO"-

-"triste? OO por que a mi u.ú no debí hacer eso… cuando empieza a trabajar?"-

-" en 3 días mas si quieres, ago un evento en el Púb. y a hay te encuentras con ella de nuevo, pero le tendría que comprar un vestido u.ú "-

-" yo se lo compro solo dile que este aya y que cante"-

-" que cante? O..O"-

-" con un piano, canta genial"-

-" confiare en ti por primera vez, y déjame aquí y tu invita a personas por que haremos la celebración de tu cumpleaños¡"-

-"mi cumpleaños ya paso itachi ¬.¬"-

-"algo habrá que inventar u.ú adios tonto"-

-"adios estupido"-

-"bien perdí mi trabajo y ahora tengo uno nuevo"- se estaba duchando, salio de la tina y se puso una toalla se miro al espejo- y ahora que soy?- se repetía- no soy nada ahora cierto, un basura¡

Sakura con toda su rabia quebró el espejo adelante suyo con su mano empezó a sangrar pero eso no le importo…no no le importo.

Quedo hay un rato y empezó a cantar su canción, la canción que le encantaba que le enseño su padre

We've been on the run…  
Driving in the sun  
Looking out for #1  
California here we come  
Right back where we started from

Hustlers grab your guns  
Your shadow weighs a ton  
Driving down the 101  
California here we come  
Right back where we started from

Todas su familia vivía hay, ella se crió en ese lugar, hay conoció gran parte de su vida, su valioso pasado.

California!  
Here we come!

Un pasado que volvería, se iría a California. No importa como pero se iría de ese lugar devastador, para ella, miro su mano, mucho cantar, ya estaba sangrando la tenia roja con ese liquido de olor único

-"cual le gusta mas?"-

-"quiero que se una rosa con blanco"-

-"para su novia no? n..n"-

-"si, algo asi"-

-" esta bien vera tengo estos"-

Les mostró los modelos de los vestidos mas refinados que tenia pero solo miro único que le vendría muy bien uno rosa con un escote en la parte de el cuello hacia abajo y uno en la pierna, pensó que le quedaría muy bien, siguió buscando pero solo le gusto ese.

-"este quiero"-

-" esta bien, para regalo? n..n"-

-"hm… buena idea, si para regalo"-

-"esta bien espera aquí señor ya se lo envuelvo"-

Sakura se puso n vestido muy veraniego negro con puntitos blancos y fue a visitar a naruto seguro que el la ayudaría… pero caminando no se quiso encontrar con alguien.

Sasuke iba caminando con un gran paquete en sus manos con un listón rosa pero pudo ver a sakura, la calle estaba desierta estaba el y ella, los dos se detuvieron y se miraron.

Sasuke por su parte no pudo decir nada pero sakura veía como se les ponía los ojos rojos.

-" sabes…yo"-

-"…mira mejor dejémoslo así es mejor tu tienes tu vida y yo la mia son distintas, y por cosas de la vida si te preguntas si tengo sida no lo tengo…-se acerco a sasuke- pero tampoco soy puta, ultima vez que me ves me oíste no me busques mas¡"-

Sakura le boto el paquete que tenia tenia rabia mucha rabia se vendió a un hombre que a la siguiente mañana no recordaba nada, eso le molestaba mucho.

-" deberías dárselo a otra puta con alguien que la pases mejor- la caja se había abierto – en la cama"-

Sakura sequío avanzando y sasuke le detuvo el brazo.

-" lo siento"-

La soltó y sakura siguió caminando con lagrimas en sus mejillas. Sin mirar para atrás. En 3 días mas tenia que demostrar a su jefe que podía mas y ya tenia bastantes problemas, lo peor es que ya no iba por naruto, iba en dirección contraria.

* * *

LO LAMENTO POR LA TARDANSA¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Pero tengo un cuestionario y por favor contéstemelo pliz¡¡ TT

¿de que color quieren que sea el terno de sasuke? Oo

¿Quieren que asista ino a la celebración?

¿quieren que sakura se vaya a California en vez que sasuke?

¿quieren que lo continué mas pronto?

¿quieren que el próximo capitulo sea un song chapter XD?

¿quieren que aya lemon en el prox cap? Oo

¿QUIEREN UE DEJE DE ESCRIBIR? XDDD

Ustedes me dicen y yo se lo escribo XDDD lo siento pero pronto me voy de viaje asiqeu no lo seguire mucho, pero a lo menos los dejare con 2 cap mas si me dejan artos rewie n..n

Ahora los contestos…

1 capitulo:

**GAASAITALEX234**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU REWIE¡ y por ser el primero u.ú muchas gracias¡¡¡¡ enserio te lo agradezco n..n

**Ryuusei no Sakura** muchas gracias por ser mi segunda lectora de mi fic patetico u.ú enserio¡ TT me emocione¡¡¡¡ te lo agradezco mucho¡ n..n

**katsura-chan Uchina** TU ME DIJISTE lemon altiro, y te lo hice espero que te aya gustado el lemon n..n sigue leyendo mi fic¡ n..n

2 capitulo:

**Haru no Ame** no mantuve mucho suspenso bueno en este fic si n..n soy rara para escribir todos mis fic son raro .-. todos me lo dicen TT bueno espero que te guste este capi¡ GRACIAS POR TU REWIE

**botan-chan-24**tu también querías un lemon ¬.¬ y te lo di¡ espero que te aya gustado pero dime quieres en el siguiente capi lemon? ¬¬ dime dime¡ GRACIAS POR TU REWIE nOn

**GAASAITALEX234** a ti te admiro por ser mi primer rewie TT pídeme lo que quieres en la histo y lo escribo n..n

**angelito-bhrah**a ti nunca te havia visto Oo pero en este fic eres bienvenida¡ espero que lo sigas leyendo¡ n..n gracias por tu rewie¡ me alegraste la vida TT

**katsura-chan Uchina** LO SIENTO AMIGA ME DEMORE MUCHO EN ACTUALISAR¡ PERO LO SEGUIRE SI ME DEJAN MAS REWIE N..N GRACIAS POR TU REWIE¡

3 capitulo:

**Luna-Hatake-Tao** A TI TAMPOCO TE HAVIA VISTO PERO COMO DIJE ERES BIENBENIDA AQUÍ EN MI FIC N..N espero que te aya gustado este capi y dime lemon si o no XDDD

**sakurass** tu escribes muy genial¡ TT gracias por gustarte mi fic n..n no sabes lo feliz que me hace¡ sigue leyendo Oo ASI ME INSPIRO MAS¡¡ SI SI

**katsura-chan Uchina** TU SIEMPRE ME DEJAS REWIES TT eres una gran lectora¡¡¡ TE ADORO¡¡ sigue leyéndolo¡¡ no te arrepentirás n..n te lo juro

**GAASAITALEX234**tu fuiste la única que me contesto mi cuestionario¡¡ te lo agradesco, me hiciste mas fácil la tarea de este cap . aunque tuve choques de autor¡ XDD por que a mí espero que lo sigas leyendo¡¡ GRACIAS POR TU REWIE¡

Garcias a todos por sus rewies¡ si tengo ams rewies mas rapido actualizo¡¡¡

Se despide su amiga¡¡¡

Mentoato¡ sopapo


	5. 5 chapter: alli para ti

_No regalo besos_

_Kamiraroro_

* * *

_Allí para ti_

_a veces soy la falsificación egoísta  
que eres siempre un amigo verdadero  
Y no te merezco_

**_C_**aminaba en la calle, se dirigía a su antigua casa, el único hombre que la conocía, de pies a cabeza, el que sabia lo que le pasaba pensaba en todas esas palabras que le dijo, le gustaba que les digiera esas palabras, pero si eran de mentira no las quiera

**_E_**staba al frente de su amado lugar, entro, el estaba hay con su vestimenta siempre de negro, el , el que la comprendía.

**_L_**o abrazo llorandoel solo correspondió el abrazo, lo necesitaba y el era el unico que se lo podía dar, el único.

-"que te paso sakura"-

-"porque la gente es así, por que te hace daño¡"-

-"sakura…"-

…

…

…

…

-"kakashi"-

* * *

Sasuke recién estaba recogiendo el paquete que su amada había votado, pero justo ino iba doblando a la esquina, que coincidencia

_Porque no estoy allí para ti por favor perdonarme otra vez_

Ino lo vio y se acerco, estaba de un buen humor, pero su pololo no

-"hola sasuke-kun"-  
-"adios ino"-  
-"por que estas tan raro?"-  
-"por que no te amo"-  
-"hahaha sasuke esa es buena"-  
-"no me crees cierto?"

-"como te voy a creer , estas desperdiciándome a MI saske querido, tu no sabes lo que es eso"-  
-" y tu tampoco sabes cuando parar cuando alguien te dice no por que todos te han dicho si"-  
-"saske"-  
-" a mi nunca me importaste, mis padres me obligaron a pedirte pololeo, y sabes si no me puedes ser fiel y obligadamente por tu insisto tienes que tener 300 pololos mas shikamaru, me hubieras avisado, adios"-

ino se quedo congelada viendo mas allá que como su ex pololo se iba con un gran vestido en la mano, le quedo claro que no era para ella, ella era una cosa en su vida

* * *

-"porque te vas a California? Acá tienes tus amigos"-  
-"solo conozco dos amigos, los demás son sobrados, amigos traicioneros"-  
-"sakura yo no pensaría así ,ellos también te quieren"-  
-"tu no has estado en mi vida, tu no sabes"-  
-"pero conozco tu vida, y se como te sientes"-  
-" kakashi lo siento,… yo no debería a verme ido, tu me necesitabas en el local"-  
-" no importa, poreso estas triste, por que sasuke te trato como tu temías que te tratara no?"-  
-"apropósito, como lo conociste?"-  
-"en un Púb., su hermano itachi me lo presento nos llevamos muy bien pero no llegamos hacer muy amigos, el me conoce muy bien, yo soy de pocos amigos"-  
-"y yo soy tu amiga?"-

Sakura le da un fuerte abrazo llorando, kakashi solo la abraza y se quedan un rato abrazados

-"soy tu amiga kakashi- entre sollozos – dime por favor"-  
-"si lo eres sakura- le da un beso en la mejilla- una de mis primeras amigas, pero la mas fiel"-

_Deseo estar allí, para ti que puedes venir a los sentimientos mas profundos que mis huesos Deseo estar allí para ti que deseo estar allí para ti_

* * *

naruto estaba al frente de una gran mansión blanca con toque azules en los marcos de las ventanas, estaba al frente de la gran puerta blanca, pálida y las manillas doradas el timbre esta a dos centímetros de esa puerta. 

Azumaki estaba apunto de tocar el timbre cuando de repente se abri la puerta de par en par, era el primo de hinata: Neji

-"que haces aquí? Mi padre no fue claro contigo, no te quiere ver aquí"-  
-"vengo por hinata"-  
-"ella no esta, esta con su futuro marido"-  
-"ella no lo ama, eso es injusto"-  
-"ha muchas cosas injustas en la vida naruto y eso es lo que no quieres ver"-

neji estaba apuntando a un lugar lleno de flores y estaba hay hinata pero no estaba sola estaba con su "futuro marido" sai quien al parecer no la pasaba nada mal por que hinata se estaba riendo y sai tenia una mueca de felicidad, paseaban juntos con las manos juntas por los jardines, pero algo salio mal, hinata vio a naruto.

-"necesitabas algo naruto?-pregunto neji"-  
- "vi. demasiado, no necesito nada neji…gracias por tu tiempo"-  
-"NARUTO¡-grito hinata-NARUTO ESPERA¡"-

El rubio se paro en seco sin verla, hinata no sabia que decir, naruto tenia mucho que decir.

-"que te vaya bien hinata- dijo el rubio dándose vuelta"-  
-"ah?- se cuestiono hinata, " que le vaya bien?" que significaba eso?"-  
-"que te vaya bien en tu casamiento con sai, sean muy felices- puso una cara de felicidad, una sonrisa fingida"-  
-"…"-

Hinata quería llorar, naruto estaba yéndose muy lejos era hora de ver a alguien que si quería: sakura.

_'porque oigo las palabras susurradas en tu obra hermosa maestra_

* * *

sasuke se encontraba en su pieza, sonó su celular todo el día, pues claro, no fue a trabajar, pero en una de esas llamadas fue itachi, quien ya le haba dicho que tenia el piano, aunque sasuke no contesto, tenia 30 llamadas perdidas en solo la mañana, cuanto mas tenia que hablar. 

volvió a la normalidad y se acostó en su cama tenia un extraño aroma, aroma a flores, sakura tenia ese aroma pero llego Maria con una cara muy pálida.

-"señor…"-  
-"que pasa?"-  
-"un señor abajo lo busca, tan solo dijo que le digiera a usted que…habla por sakura haruno"-

sasuke bajo a toda velocidad las escaleras, y a quien vio fue a kakashi.

-"que le isite a sakura"-  
-"kakashi amigo¡"-  
-"respóndeme¡ porque anda llorando ahora¡ la tocaste DIMELO"-  
-"kakashi"-  
-"que le hisite¡ ella no era así¡ anda llorando en cualquier parte y su mano tiene un parche¡ que le hisite¡"-  
-" te juro que no le e pegado kakashi¡"-  
-" entonces por que llora¡"-  
-"kakashi yo la amo¡ y si le he hecho daño no se loare mas¡"-  
-" tu estas con ino te olvidaste?"-  
-"rompí con ella hoy"-  
-"tienes una semana para que sakura vuelva hacer feliz"-  
-"porque te preocupa tanto?"-  
-"por que es mi amiga y una persona especial- caminando hacia la puerta- _y tu para las personas especiales quieres lo mejor por que ella fue mi primera amiga **y no por culpa de un entupido la veré sufrir**"-  
_-"entiendo"-

-"adios¡"-

-"adios"-

* * *

3 días después

Sakura se estaba poniendo el vestido "que su jefe" había comprado ya que esa vez era una ocasión especial y se tenia que ver presentable en el Púb. "como garzona" aunque el vestido aparentaba ser una invitada de honor.

Era rosa completamente con pequeños detalles con blanco y algunos con negro tenia un escote en la espalda y en las piernas y mas encima itachi había le pagado una cita al peluquero ( yo quiero trabajar hay TT) ¡que mas vida¡

-"creo que estoy lista"-

-"lista para bailar¡-inner"-

-"voy a trabajar me tengo que concentrar en eso, aparte vamos a celebrar el aniversario del Púb. n..n ( pobrecita la llenan de mentiras, pero imagínense si sabe que van a celebrar el cumpleaños de sasuke, no va ni amarrada xD) y empiezo a trabajar justo este día n..n que genial"-

-"lo primero que debes hacer es agarrarte al mejor tío y bailar, vamos¡ este vestido tiene escote por todas partes n..n talvez itachi te tiene gana para verte así O.O"-

-"no seas mal pensada u.ú y te advierto algo- subiéndose a su auto"-

-"que cosa? O..O"-

-"no vamos a tomar cerveza"-

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"-

-"si a si que te aguantas"-

-"por que a mi TT"-

* * *

Sasuke se estaba poniendo su terno negro con su típica corbata pero siempre le costaba hacer eso asi que le pedía ayuda a Maria.

-"MARIA¡¡¡ ME PUEDES AYUDAR CON LA CORBATA¡"-gritaba el uchiha

-"NO TE PREOCUPES MARIA YO LE AYUDO A SASUKE¡"-grito su hermano itachi

-"llevas mas de 7 años usando corbatas y no sabes como hacerle el nudo?"-

-"me complica estas cosas tu lo sabes, no tengo tiempo para hacer nuditos NO ME AHORQUES ITACHI¡"-viendo que su hermano casi lo asfixiaba con la corbata

-"lo siento tonto, y sabes lo que le vas a decir?"-

-"decir que?"-

Itachi apretó un poco mas la corbata

-"AUUUU que no me ahorque itachi"-

-"a sakura, que le vas a decir"-

-"no he pensado en eso"-

-"pues deberías no te vas a acercar a bailar un tango con ella a si nada mas"-

-"quiero verla con el vestido- cambiando la expresión de su cara"-

-"yo igual"-

-"DIJISTE ALGO¡"-

-"no nada, ahora no te toques mas la corbata y ándate a la fiesta, yo llegare un poco tarde"-

-"por que?"-

-"yo soy el dueño del pub, tengo que arreglar cosas"-

-"adios itachi¡"-

-"adios entupido"-

Sasuke se dirigía a la puerta pero se detuvo en seco.

-"itachi?"-

-"que"-

-"gracias"-

Y sasuke abrió la puerta y bajo la escaleras como un resfalin (xD) saco las llave de su auto y se disponía a ir a su fiesta "sorpresa" que le tenia itachi la cual era mentira porque ni siquiera estaba de cumpleaños, pero, asistirá sakura?

( pondré la mitad de la fiesta en el próximo capitulo¡

Se los juro¡

Ven¡ actualice pronto¡ y fue un reto para mi . no saben cuanto me costo . xD pero les juro que si dios quiere que me inspire, hay lemon XD pero pequeño ahora un adelanto OwO

_-"quieres ser mi novia?"-todos se quedaron callados a tal oracion_

_-"…n…s…"-salio corriendo de la fiesta dejandolo a el muy confundido…_

Bueno solo eso le puedo decir¡ n..n va a estar bastante bueno. n..n dejen rewie y lo continuo mas luego¡¡¡ . XD en el prox capitulo respondo lod rewie :P adios¡¡

FELICES VACACIONES¡ ( aunque yo todavía no me voy -.-U)


End file.
